<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shots by gxldenskyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763300">One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes'>gxldenskyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down to Earth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldenskyes/pseuds/gxldenskyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots for the ‘Down to Earth’ series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, Rani Chandra/Clyde Langer, Sanjay/Luke Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down to Earth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i thought i would start writing some one shots for the ‘Down to Earth’ stories so here we are. i won’t be posting as frequently as i did with the other stories but i will try my best to keep up with it. enjoy! xx</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah Jane and John have been invited to a UNIT party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John walked downstairs from the attic as he sorted his cuff links. He couldn’t find his suit jacket anywhere and was now heading to his bedroom. He knew Sarah Jane was in their bedroom getting ready so he didn’t bother about knocking.</p><p>“Sarah, where’s my...” John walked into the bedroom. He noticed Sarah Jane sitting at the dressing table as she put in her simple silver dangle earrings before looking back at him. She wore a long black halter neck dress that had a slit up her leg and her hair was wavy, the dark locks down her back like a waterfall. As she looked back, John noticed the simple makeup on her face and how radiant she looked. He also noticed his suit jacket on the back of her chair, “Jacket?”</p><p>“Here.” Sarah Jane pointed at the jacket, “We need to call a cab soon.” Sarah Jane looked back at her mirror, fixing her final touches to her makeup. She noticed John approaching her as she sat forward so he could take his suit jacket off the back of the chair, “I’ll be ready soon, I just need to put my shoes on and sort my bag out. I won’t be… what are you doing?” Sarah Jane asked as she watched him stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her. John kissed her cheek as she started to chuckle, “What are you doing? John, stop it.”</p><p>“You look beautiful.” John kissed her cheek a little more before looking at their reflections in the mirror, “Absolutely beautiful.”</p><p>Sarah Jane chuckled, resting her hands over his arms around her. She sighed softly as the two looked at themselves in the mirror. Sarah Jane could not help but laugh, noticing how they looked like they were in a picture but suddenly, her stomach turned to knots and John noticed the worry sweep across her face.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” John asked.</p><p>“Shall we tell everyone tonight? I mean, some people don’t even know that we’re together.” Sarah Jane shrugged, “I haven’t seen Jo since last year. She’s going to kill me for not telling her.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine.” John laughed, “We don’t need to tell people straight away. I mean, your ring might give it away but we don’t need to worry, do we? You could take the ring off tonight if you want to.”</p><p>“What? No. No, no. I don’t want to hide it from everyone. I’m just not sure how people will react.” Sarah Jane looked at him. She then sighed, resting her head against his, “You know I don’t care about what people think of me but I just don’t want everyone to think it’ll be like last time. I think my brain’s a little frazzled at the moment, parties aren’t really my thing.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll be fine! We don’t have to stay for too long and we can just sit together, talk to the absolute minimum of people there and then come home and you know,” He started to plant gentle kisses to her neck, “Do whatever we do.”</p><p>“What an introverted couple we are.” Sarah Jane giggled. She then looked at him as she turned in his arms, straightening his bow tie, “You look very handsome. You should wear a tuxedo more.”</p><p>“I find that bad things usually happen when I wear a bow tie.” John replied.</p><p>“That’s good to know.” Sarah Jane laughed. She rested her hands on his shoulders, moving in to kiss his lips, “We better call that cab.”</p><p>“Yeah, but why don’t we wait a few minutes?” John chuckled as he brought her closer. Sarah Jane laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. They looked at each other for a moment, John pushing her hair off her shoulder, “You do look beautiful.”</p><p>Sarah Jane smiled. She leaned in, kissing his lips once more. She then brushed some dirt off his shoulder.</p><p>“We need to make a move.”</p><p>John called up the taxi and then it soon arrived. When Sarah Jane and John were about to leave, Sarah Jane popped into the living room as she put on her shawl. Luke, Sky and Sanjay were in the living room as they watched the television. The three turned when they noticed Sarah Jane come in.</p><p>“That’s us off.” Sarah Jane walked in as she kissed Luke and Sky’s heads before tapping Sanjay’s shoulder, “We shan’t be too long but we’ll call you when we’re coming home.”</p><p>“Okay.” Luke nodded, “Have fun.”</p><p>“We’ll see.” Sarah Jane raised a brow before pointing, “Don’t you lot appear at the windows spying on us. There’s no children allowed.”</p><p>“Luke and Sanjay are not children.” Sky frowned.</p><p>“No they’re not but I mean children of people invited. John? Are you saying goodbye to your children?” Sarah Jane called through.</p><p>“Goodbye.” John popped his head into the living room briefly before stepping back into the living room again, “You lot better not wander off from here.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. Sarah Jane’s already warned us.” Sanjay chuckled.</p><p>“Good good. Come along, Sarah. We can’t keep the cab waiting.” John put his arm around her as he guided her out of the living room.</p><p>“See you all later!”</p><p>Sarah Jane and John headed out to the taxi and soon were on their way. They talked most of the way but there was a point in the drive when Sarah Jane realised they weren’t far from their destination. They were going to an UNIT party that Kate had organised and it was being held at the Brigadier’s large home that he had left Kate in his will after he died a year ago. She knew a lot of their friends were going to be there and to be honest, Sarah Jane could see this party far enough. Sarah Jane looked down at her engagement ring as her hand rested on her lap. She smiled a little smile but she then felt her stomach turn to knots again. Sarah Jane and John had just recently got engaged after he came home from helping the Chelloth. Not a lot of their friends knew that they were even together. Sarah Jane had not got around to telling everyone, everything had happened so fast. </p><p>John noticed Sarah Jane fiddling with her engagement ring. He knew she was worried but he knew it would not be too bad. So much had happened that he knew their friends would understand. Even if their reactions would be a little exaggerated (He was thinking of Jo especially), they would understand that things weren’t always simple with Sarah Jane and especially not with their relationship. He took her hand finally as Sarah Jane turned to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” John smiled, “We’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I know.” Sarah Jane nodded, “I know.”</p><p>John gave her a reassuring wink before bringing her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. Sarah Jane watched as he lowered her hand and adjusted her ring so it was facing upright. Sarah Jane could not help but chuckle as she watched him. John smiled as he looked at her, giving her hand one last squeeze before the taxi pulled up to the large home. Sarah Jane and John got out, John paying the taxi driver. Sarah Jane looked up to the house quietly when she felt John wrap an arm around her.</p><p>“You alright?” John asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sarah Jane nodded, “I’m fine, You?”</p><p>“I’m brilliant. Molto bene.” John grinned. </p><p>Sarah Jane laughed. She then looked up at him, standing on her tiptoes as she kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Let’s go in.” John smiled.</p><p>The two walked towards the door. Sarah Jane rang the doorbell as they waited for a moment. Finally, the door opened and it was Kate holding a glass of wine as she smiled. </p><p>“Come in! Come in!” Kate gestured before going to hug Sarah Jane, “You look beautiful, auntie Sarah.”</p><p>“What have I told you about calling me ‘auntie Sarah’?” Sarah Jane frowned.</p><p>“Oh shush. Hello John.” Kate greeted John before leading them into the living room, “You need to go have a drink, I’ll take your coats, I’ll put them in my room.”</p><p>“Thanks.” John smiled as he and Sarah Jane handed Kate their coats. When Kate left, Sarah Jane and John were given champagne by a waiter. They looked around the home, “I’m glad she didn’t do this place up. It looks great.”</p><p>“It is lovely.” Sarah Jane nodded.</p><p>“Sarah Jane!” They heard behind them. They knew who it was immediately.</p><p>“That’s Jo, isn’t it?” Sarah Jane asked.</p><p>“Mhm.” John laughed, “She’s coming now.”</p><p>“Jo!” Sarah Jane turned as she greeted her friend.</p><p>“Oh, darling! You look so beautiful!” Jo kissed Sarah Jane’s cheek, squeezing her tightly, “Listen, Kate’s been telling me everything! You’ve got yourself a fellow but he’s a duplicate of the Doctor and you’re engaged to him as well. Let me see your ring.” Jo said excitedly as she took Sarah Jane’s hand and inspected the ring. She noticed John standing next to them and smiled, not connecting the dots at all, “Hello.” Jo continued to look at the ring before looking up and noticing the glances between the couple, “Oh, it’s you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Hello, Jo.” John grinned. This was the first time he had met Jo in this body and he couldn’t be more happy to see her.</p><p>“Jo, this is John.” Sarah Jane introduced before she smiled at him, “My fiancé.”</p><p>Jo grinned as she brought John into her arms. John was a little surprised but he laughed, Sarah Jane laughing with him. Jo then broke off the hug as she looked at the two.</p><p>“You’re very young like the other one. Bow tie.” Jo inspected his face.</p><p>“John was the body before that one.” Sarah Jane explained.</p><p>“He’s going to end up like a baby soon! You two can definitely get away with it, you look younger than you are anyways.” Jo pointed to Sarah Jane, “I don’t understand how this has all happened. Kate said you grew from a hand?”</p><p>“It’s a very long story.” Sarah Jane nodded.</p><p>“I’ll explain. Why don’t we go sit somewhere?” John offered.</p><p>“Oh, you go on, I’m going to chat to Kate quickly.” Sarah Jane tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“Alright.” John smiled as he and Jo headed through to the other sitting room. </p><p>Sarah Jane chuckled before heading over to Kate who was just coming into the living room.</p><p>“I assume the cat’s out the bag then with Jo?” Kate raised a brow.</p><p>“Yes.” Sarah Jane nodded, “He’s now explaining everything to her now.”</p><p>“Probably best for him to explain although it’ll be hard for her to understand because he’ll go at a million miles an hour.” Kate took a sip of her wine.</p><p>“Yeah, well it was definitely one of those ‘you had to be there’ moments.” Sarah Jane shrugged.</p><p>“How far along are you with the wedding? Have you started looking at venues or anything?” Kate asked.</p><p>“Not quite. We’re giving ourselves a bit of time to just take in the fact we’re engaged and then we’ll work on it. I did see this place not far from Hyde Park that looked lovely.” Sarah Jane smiled, “I’m excited to start it though. I think me and John need something to look forward to after what happened.”</p><p>“You look really happy.” Kate nodded, “You deserve it.”</p><p>Sarah Jane smiled, going to hug the younger woman. They hugged for a moment, holding each other tightly. They broke off the hug, smiling at each other.</p><p>“Now, you need to tell me what happened the night John came back.” Kate smirked as she took another sip of her wine. Sarah Jane knew what she was hinting at.</p><p>“Oh, shush.” Sarah Jane pushed her lightly as she laughed.</p><p>Sarah Jane and John managed to talk to all their old friends at the party. Sarah Jane actually found herself enjoying the party which surprised her. As she talked to Jo and Liz, Sarah Jane found herself being pulled towards the dance floor.</p><p>“John, I’m in the middle of a conversation!” Sarah Jane exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m sure they don’t mind, do you, girls?” John grinned as he guided Sarah Jane to the dance floor.</p><p>“Not at all.” Jo laughed, raising a glass to the two.</p><p>“You can be so rude sometimes.” Sarah Jane sighed as they weaved through the people dancing.</p><p>“But you still love me.” John grinned. He then held out his hand to her when they were face to face, “A dance, m’lady?”</p><p>Sarah Jane sighed before she started to laugh. She took his hand as he brought her into his arms, his hand resting on her waist and her hand on his shoulder, their other hands clasped together. They started to sway to the music, holding each other tightly. Sarah Jane looked up at John. He smiled down at her, admiring her beauty.</p><p>“How’s your night been?” John asked.</p><p>“Good.” Sarah Jane nodded, “It’s been good. You?”</p><p>“Good.” John grinned, “I can’t wait to get home though.”</p><p>Sarah Jane started to giggle. She rubbed her lips, looking up at him again. She let go of his hand, cupping his cheek as she kissed him. John’s hand went to her back as he brought her a little closer.</p><p>Jo and Liz watched Sarah Jane and John from the side of the dance floor, Kate soon joining them. They were quiet for a moment before Liz finally spoke.</p><p>“She looks really happy, doesn’t she?” Liz turned to the two women.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, she does.” Kate nodded.</p><p>“They both do.” Jo added, “And it doesn’t surprise me one bit that she is now with the Doctor. Technically.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Kate shrugged, “I think John is more than just a human Doctor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keeping Mum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah Jane, John and Sky are in the middle of looking for some aliens when they bump into a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wouldn’t normally do this if i created an oc but basically i’ve become v obsessed with victoria wood at the moment so the character of fiona is based around her because we never got to see her in doctor who. total fan service to myself but what do we expect lol!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This way!” Sarah Jane exclaimed as she pointed down the aisle. She ran as she focused on her watch, John and Sky following after her. Sarah Jane almost bumped into someone, “Sorry!”</p><p>Sarah Jane, John and Sky were at the shopping centre looking for aliens. Mr. Smith had picked up strange readings which had now led them to their local shopping centre. Mr. Smith had not told them what they were dealing with so they had to be extra careful. As they ran, Sky bumped into someone and fell over. As she pulled herself up, she noticed the other person on the floor.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you th… Jade?” Sky said frantically as she pulled herself up. She had bumped into her best friend Jade who was now pulling herself up from the ground. Sky offered her hand to help her up, “I’m sorry. I didn’t even notice you.”</p><p>“It’s fine. What are you doing here? Clearly not having a relaxing day out.” Jade stood up, “Is it aliens?”</p><p>“Uh yeah. Don’t know what yet but why don’t you come with us? You’re not with anyone, are you?” Sky offered.</p><p>“Well, umm…” Jade pointed back, a little nervous.</p><p>“There you are, sweetheart. I was wondering where you went to. Oh, hello, Sky!” A familiar Northern accent said behind them. The two girls turned to see a woman with blonde hair that went down to just above her shoulders and a very kind face. She wore a black coat, a navy blue button up shirt, black jeans and black heeled ankle boots. It was Jade’s mum, Fiona. She grinned when she saw the girls. She started to brush Jade’s shoulder, “I thought you had run off there. What happened, how is your jacket so dirty? How are you, Sky? What are you here for?”</p><p>“I’m just with my mum and dad.” Sky pointed, “I probably should go after them.”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be best.” Jade nodded.</p><p>“Oh well, we can chum you along. Apparently there’s been some strange characters around here.” Fiona explained before she put her arm around Jade, “That’s why I had Jade come with me today. It’s been a fun day though, hasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been really good.” Jade nodded, trying to shoo off Sky subtly. </p><p>Before they could say anything else, there was a loud bang that shook the building. All the people in the shopping centre exclaimed in fear. Fiona grabbed onto Jade’s arm.</p><p>“What was that?!” Fiona panted.</p><p>“Oh no.” Sky said softly before she started to run off in the direction her parents went.</p><p>“Sky!” Jade shouted as she watched Sky run off. She had no idea what was going on but she knew she had to do something but with her mum here, it was so difficult. She had sworn to keep this a secret but she had to help. She grabbed Fiona’s hand, “Come on.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Fiona asked.</p><p>“We’re going after Sky.” Jade replied, “She could be in trouble.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘trouble’? Do you know what that bang was?” Fiona asked as they walked.</p><p>“No but stuff like this has happened before.” Jade replied. She knew this was going to blow up in her face and she wasn’t thinking about the shopping centre.</p><p>“‘Happened before’? What’s happened before? What does that mean?” Fiona’s mind was on overload. She had no idea what Jade meant by all of this. </p><p>“Mum, just listen to me.” Jade stopped walking for a moment, “Whatever is about to happen, you can’t go crazy about it. We just need to deal with it and this sort of thing has happened before. I can’t explain right now but I will, I promise.”</p><p>Fiona didn’t say anything as Jade took her hand again and they walked quickly, following after Sky. They noticed Sky going into an unmarked door at the side and they went in after her. The mother and daughter found themselves in a dark hall that must have led to the storage rooms in the shopping centre. Sky was a few yards away, totally unaware of Jade and Fiona behind them.</p><p>“Sky!” Jade shouted, jogging after her.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Sky turned, noticing Fiona before she noticed Jade. Jade reached her, “My mum is going to kill us if she sees your mum. You need to go!”</p><p>“I couldn’t leave you on your own. I had to bring her, she’ll be fine.” Jade reassured both Sky and herself, “I can’t just leave you on your own. You’re my best pal.”</p><p>“What is going on?” Fiona asked as she caught up with the girls, “Are your mum and dad involved in some sort of spy scheme? MI5?”</p><p>“Not quite.” Sky shook her head.</p><p>“We’ll explain later, we need to go right now.” Jade turned to her mum.</p><p>“I will need to speak to your mother, Sky.” Fiona said, “This is very odd.” </p><p>- - -</p><p>Sarah Jane and John were tied up back to back. They were in the middle of the large storage room that was in the shopping centre. The aliens had just talked to them before disappearing to undertake their plan. </p><p>“You don’t have anything sharp in your back pocket, do you?” John asked.</p><p>“No.” Sarah Jane sighed, resting her head against his back, “You’re the one who usually carries useless things.”</p><p>“Not useless if it gets us out of a pickle.” John shrugged. He then spun the both of them as they now faced opposite sides, “Is there not anything that we can reach?”</p><p>“Will you stop spinning us? You’re making me feel sick.” Sarah Jane huffed.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry that I’m trying to figure out how to get out of this place!” John replied with a sigh. There was silence for a moment, “Where did Sky go?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I didn’t have much time to think when we got tied up.” Sarah Jane replied, “I hope she hasn’t got lost or got caught by Cesqol.”</p><p>“She’ll be alright.” John squeezed her hand, turning his head to her, “She’s probably wandered off again. You know what she’s like. We should invest in those baby leads.” </p><p>Sarah Jane giggled. There was suddenly a loud clatter nearby. Sarah Jane jumped a little when she heard it, her heart beating fast. John squeezed her hand, fast footsteps approaching. </p><p>“Mum, dad!” Sky exclaimed when she spotted her parents.</p><p>“Sky!” John grinned. Sky ran up to them, untying the rope around them, “We were so worried, we thought you had been caught by the aliens or something. Hello!” John waved to Jade and Fiona but then realised who they were. He looked back at Sky, “What are they doing here?”</p><p>“I bumped into them. That’s how I lost you two and then they went after me after that big bang.” Sky explained.</p><p>“Sky, Jade’s mum knows nothing about aliens! She’s going to go crazy.” Sarah Jane replied, “I told you what Alan was like. And Gita!”</p><p>“Alan fights aliens in America with Maria. And Gita doesn’t know about aliens?” Sky screwed up her face.</p><p>“She did for a moment. We got an android to wipe her mind, it’s a long story which doesn’t matter! You know what Fiona is like, she’s so protective of Jade.” Sarah Jane said.</p><p>“Look at her, she’s fine! She’s not freaked out yet.” Sky smiled before the three looked over at Fiona. She was looking around the large storage room that was filled with alien technology. Her mouth was wide open in shock whilst Jade stood nearby her, scratching the back of her head, “She’ll be fine in a minute. It’s always a big shock.”</p><p>As Sky untied the rope and let her parents out, there were more footsteps approaching. They sounded heavy and Sarah Jane and John knew this was the alien. Jade and Fiona stood near a large table that had Sarah Jane and John’s sonic devices, Sarah Jane’s watch and other things that Jade assumed were from John’s pocket. There was a door next to that table and it opened quickly as Fiona turned. She was face to face with a tall alien who had small horns all over their head and little holes for ears. Their lips were black and their skin was orange. They had sharp teeth and three eyes and wore what looked like armour. The alien hissed at Fiona when they saw her and Fiona let out a loud scream in terror. Jade noticed the satsuma on the table and grabbed it, launching it at the alien as it hit them in the head. The alien groaned in pain as Jade pulled her mum back and went over to Sky and her parents.</p><p>“What is that?” Sky asked.</p><p>“An Ovvuid. We’re dealing with a fleet of soldiers.” John said but Sarah Jane nudged him, “What was that for?”</p><p>“Have you seen Fiona? I don’t think she wants to hear about a fleet right now.” Sarah Jane whispered.</p><p>“She needs to know what’s happening.” John shrugged.</p><p>“You will pay.” Cesqol started to walk towards them. He held up his arm as he revealed a gun on his sleeve, pointing it at Jade, “You attacked an Ovvuid soldier, that is punishable by death.”</p><p>Sky said nothing as she held up her hand, manipulating the electricity in Cesqol’s gun as it electrocuted him a little. That weakened him as he screamed out in pain, backing away. Jade sighed in relief, aware of her mother holding onto her arm very tightly.</p><p>“We need to move.” Sarah Jane said, “We need to stop that rocket.”</p><p>“Rocket? Woah, woah, you didn’t mention a rocket?” Jade frowned.</p><p>“Yeah, why do they have a rocket?” Sky asked.</p><p>“It’s less of a rocket and more of a missile.” Sarah Jane scratched the back of her head awkwardly, “Well, they have a rocket and there’s missiles on it. That are for Earth.” </p><p> “You will never stop us.” Cesqol said as he pulled himself up from the ground weakly, “We will destroy all your puny race and pathetic planet.”</p><p>“I don’t think so, Cesqol. Not with the Judoon on their way.” John pointed.</p><p>“The Judoon?!” Sky’s eyes widened.</p><p>“We need someone to take the rocket away.” John looked back at Sky.</p><p>“The Judoon are the big rhinoceroses eh?” Jade asked.</p><p>“Yep.” Sky nodded with a worried look. She knew Fiona wasn’t going to take that well.</p><p>“Great.” Jade sighed, feeling her mother’s grip on her arm get tighter.</p><p>“You won’t get past my soldiers.” Cesqol laughed, “They will blast you into a million pieces.”</p><p>“Well, it’s worth a shot, isn’t it?” John grinned, grabbing Sarah Jane’s hand quickly as they ran around Cesqol. Cesqol fired his gun at them but they dodged the blasts. </p><p>Cesqol turned to the three before them and Sky quickly generated an electricity ball, throwing it at the alien as he fell back against the wall. Sky then ran up to the table as she grabbed her parents’s things and the three went after Sarah Jane and John.</p><p>“Mum!” Sky exclaimed. Sarah Jane turned as Sky chucked her sonic lipstick to her. She took it into her other hand as Sky then chucked John’s sonic screwdriver. Sarah Jane caught that too.</p><p>They ran down the hall as Fiona looked back. She noticed Cesqol running after them and she screamed. Jade tugged her hand, making her run faster. They continued to run, finally reaching the large rocket. There were Ovvuid soldiers standing around the rocket and went to attack them. Sarah Jane chucked John his sonic screwdriver as they aimed them at the aliens, activating them as the aliens cried out in pain. Sky took off her bracelet, chucking it to Jade so she could defend herself and Fiona. They were doing well considering they were only holding them off. Jade stood closest to the door and was suddenly grabbed by Cesqol. She yelped as she let go of Sky’s bracelet. Fiona spun around but didn’t say anything, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“Fiona, grab the bracelet!” Sarah Jane shouted.</p><p>Fiona noticed the bracelet on the ground and frowned as she looked at it. Her heart was pounding and her hands shook as she looked at the device.</p><p>“I… I don’t know what to do.” Fiona looked around herself.</p><p>“Pressing the little button on the back. Can you see that?” Sarah Jane said, aiming her sonic behind her, “Aim it at Celsoq.”</p><p>When Fiona found the button, she aimed it at Celsoq as he exclaimed in pain, holding his ears tightly. Fiona frowned as she looked down at the bracelet, unsure of what she had just done or what the bracelet actually was. Jade grabbed the bracelet from her, keeping close to her. There was a flash of light as they all turned to see five or six Judoon standing in front of them. They all had their helmets on except the front one. Fiona gasped when she saw the Judoon.</p><p>The Judoon started speaking in their native language to which John responded in the same language. Sky couldn’t help but rub her forehead as she sighed.</p><p>“You will not stop us!” Celsoq exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh calm down! We’re just about to.” John rolled his eyes.</p><p>“That rocket will take off any minute. The only way you can stop those missiles is if you get on that rocket now but you won’t.” Celsoq grinned.</p><p>“Just watch me.” Sarah Jane stepped forward before she ran towards the rocket and got inside.</p><p>“Sarah Jane, no!” John exclaimed. The Judoon managed to arrest the Ovvuid soldiers, bumping into John as they guided them onto the rocket, “You have to stop the rocket leaving! I need my wife back.”</p><p>The Judoon ignored him as the door closed behind them. Sky’s heart was beating fast as she watched the doors close. She was terrified the same thing was going to happen to Sarah Jane with what happened to John and the Chelloth. Jade noticed her friend and how worried she was as she took her hand, squeezing it tightly. John didn’t want to move, aiming his sonic at the door as he unlocked it and opened it. Thankfully, Sarah Jane was just coming out. She was about to step out when the rocket started rumble and the engines were on full blast. </p><p>“Sarah, you need to jump!” John shouted, the rocket slowly taking off.</p><p>“I can’t! I can’t!” Sarah Jane shook her head.</p><p>“You have to! I’ll catch you.” John held out his hands, “I promise.”</p><p>Sarah Jane sighed. She looked around before she jumped from the rocket. John was able to catch her in his arms as they fell to the ground. As the rocket flew up, John put his arm around Sarah Jane as they lay down on their stomachs to protect them from the engines. They looked up when it was further away from them.</p><p>“Did you stop the missiles?” John asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I did.” Sarah Jane nodded.</p><p>John cupped her face, kissing her lips quickly. He rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone as he smiled at her. John soon got up and pulled Sarah Jane up from the ground too. Sky ran up to Sarah Jane, hugging her tightly. Jade walked over to the gap in the ceiling, squinting as she looked up.</p><p>“Where did they go?” Jade asked.</p><p>“The Judoon took control of the rocket and they’re taking them to the Shadow Proclamation.” John explained.</p><p>“The Shadow what?” Jade frowned. She then smiled as she turned to Sarah Jane, “Hey, Sarah Jane! That jump from the rocket was sick! It was like a movie, Angelina Jolie who?”</p><p>Jade laughed as she turned and noticed Fiona standing near the door. She still wore a worried look on her face but there was a hint of anger in her face too. Jade bit her thumbnail nervously, rocking on her heels. Fiona slowly stepped forward as she crossed her arms. </p><p>“Does anybody want to explain what just happened?” Fiona asked, “Who are you people? I’ve been face to face with aliens, a rocket has just gone through the roof of the shopping centre and my daughter’s best friend has magical powers! Not to mention that my Jade didn’t bat an eyelid when that cyclops man growled in my face.”</p><p>The four were silent. Jade looked down at the ground, avoiding her mother’s gaze. Sarah Jane bit her lip. She knew she was going to have to say something. It was like explaining everything to Alan again. She was just about to speak when John stepped forward.</p><p>“Those aliens, the ones who got arrested, were Ovvuid and the rhinoceros men, Judoon. They are intergalactic police although they’re not very good at their job. They don’t like humans very much. The Ovvuids were planning to destroy the Earth for their own personal gain and we stopped them. Well, Sarah Jane did. Anyways, Sky is an alien too. And I am too! Well, sort of. Kinda. It’s hard to explain…” John began. Sarah Jane watched Fiona’s face over John’s shoulder as it started to fall. The worry and fear swept over her face and Sarah Jane knew she wasn’t taking this well at all. John was going at a million miles an hour as he spoke and Sarah Jane knew she had to stop him while he was ahead. She grabbed his arm as she pulled him away, “What was that for?”</p><p>“You are going at a million miles an hour. Look at her, she’s not going to understand everything you’re saying. You need to step back.” Sarah Jane whispered.</p><p>“She needs to know what’s going on.” John shrugged.</p><p>“Yes, I agree. So I will explain everything and you stay with the girls.” Sarah Jane said before walking over to Fiona, “She needs someone who understands experiencing this for the first time.”</p><p>“I do understand experiencing all of this for the first time.” John shrugged.</p><p>“Yes, but that was over nine hundred years ago and you were a Time Lord then.” Sarah Jane turned back to him before turning to Fiona, “Come on, Fiona. Let’s go for a walk.”</p><p>Sky, Jade and John watched as the women walked away from them. Sky looked at Jade who wore a very worried look on her face. She then looked up at John as he sighed. He had noticed how worried Jade was and he really could not blame her. They had no idea what was going to happen with Fiona. Jade was preparing for the worst.</p><p>“Are they really aliens? Are you an alien too?” Fiona asked.</p><p>“No. No, I’m not an alien. I’m as human as you are.” Sarah Jane giggled, “Sky is Fleshkind. They’re very similar to humans but she can manipulate electricity. Her powers aren’t as strong as they once were but she’s still very powerful.”</p><p>“And John?”</p><p>“That’s a bit of a harder one to explain. He used to be a Time Lord called the Doctor and I used to travel with him, years ago when I was young. If he’s injured, he can regenerate and change his face and he’s done that a few times since I left him. When I met him again, he was John, well. His body was how John looks. Before I met him again, he had regenerated but he lost his hand in a sword fight but then his hand absorbed regeneration energy and John grew out of that hand.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, his left hand.”</p><p>“So you’re not a journalist and he’s not a teacher?”</p><p>“No we are. We just save the world on the side I guess.”</p><p>“And you’ve slept with an alien?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Well you said he used to be an alien when you travelled with him. That Doctor guy?”</p><p>“Oh, I wasn’t with him until he came back. It’s a very long story.”</p><p>“And how did my Jade get involved then?”</p><p>“Well um, she was over one day and something came up. We had a Graske problem in our attic and she saw him running around the kitchen. We had to show her everything after that.” Sarah Jane explained before she looked at Fiona, “I tried to get her to keep her distance from the alien side of our life and mostly, it’s worked but it still happens. I’ve put my own children and Luke’s friends in danger, I don’t want to repeat it with Sky’s friends. Especially Jade, she’s a bright girl, I don’t want to ruin her life with this. I’ve gone through a lot of trauma because of all of this, we all have. I don’t want to pass this onto anyone else.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why she didn’t tell me. She tells me everything.” Fiona shook her head.</p><p>“I made her swear that she told no one. I can’t risk people finding out about what we do. I don’t doubt that we can trust you, Fiona, but we can’t risk it.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Fiona nodded as she played with her ring finger.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I am. I tried so hard to dissuade her from it all. I never wanted her to get hurt.” Sarah Jane shook her head.</p><p>“She hasn’t got hurt, has she?” Fiona whipped her head around quickly.</p><p>“No, she’s been fine. She’s never been hurt. She’s a tough cookie, I think any alien would be scared to do anything to her.” Sarah Jane reassured her, “You saw what she was like with that satsuma.”</p><p>“Can I ask something?” Fiona sighed.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“At the school when there was that power cut thingy, the kids got hypnotised, did Jade? I remember John carrying Sky out and he said she did.”</p><p>“No she didn’t. Sky actually had used a lot of her powers to destroy the power source that hypnotised the kids but thankfully, both the girls were with us. Jade didn’t get hypnotised.”</p><p>“Good. So, she’s never got hurt?”</p><p>“Not once.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I understand if you want her to keep away from us. You are her mother after all, I can’t tell you what is right for her.”</p><p>“No. No, I couldn’t do that to her. Sky’s her best friend, I saw how happy she was even though we nearly died. She would hate me if I took her away from this. I always want to protect her,  you know what I’m like. My mother used to say I was like a hawk with her. And now look what has happened, she’s out fighting aliens without me knowing. She could die at any moment and I would never know.”</p><p>“Fiona, I-.”</p><p>“No. You don’t need to apologise. I understand and you’ve done enough. I probably should thank you. You’ve saved all of our lives without any of us knowing. And my Jade’s helped.”</p><p>“She’s definitely saved the world before. She’s very smart, you should see her.”</p><p>“It’s strange. She never liked science, only ever been interested in space. I guess this is her dream come true a little.” Fiona giggled nervously. She then turned to Sarah Jane when she remembered something. John tutored Jade for physics and she went over to Bannerman Road on a Wednesday, “Does John really tutor her? Or are you just saving the world?”</p><p>“Oh he does tutor her though it’s clear she hates physics.” The two women laughed, “ Just sometimes, aliens will come up. It’s not always on a Wednesday.”</p><p>“I guess that’s put me at ease. I’ve been paying him for that.” Fiona nodded.</p><p>“Well, I think if I knew you were wasting your money, I would tell you. To be honest, you don’t need to pay him. Jade is a joy for him to teach, even if she doesn’t like physics.” Sarah Jane replied.</p><p>“No, he deserves it. He’s taking time out of his life for my Jade. The least I could do is pay him.” Fiona replied, “And you’ve both saved the world. I have a lot of repaying to do.”</p><p>Sarah Jane chuckled. She then lifted her head as she looked at Fiona. </p><p>“Listen, why don’t we go back to ours and we’ll have a cuppa? We could show you the attic and everything will probably make more sense.” Sarah Jane offered.</p><p>“The attic?” Fiona frowned before her face softened, thinking about everything. She needed more answers and the fact Sarah Jane was so willing to tell her, she was thankful, “Alright.”</p><p>They all left the shopping centre and headed out to the car park. Sarah Jane, John and Sky left in Sarah Jane’s car whilst Fiona and Jade left in Fiona’s car. Fiona didn’t speak at all in the car and Jade’s nerves were through the roof. She was not sure what Sarah Jane had said to her mother and she didn’t know what to expect when they got home. So many things ran through Jade’s head that she could not think straight. The only thing that filled the silence in the car was the sound of the engine and the faint music of BBC Radio 2. Jade was brought out of her thoughts when the car finally reached their destination but it wasn’t their house. It was thirteen Bannerman Road. Jade sat up in her seat, aware of Fiona getting out of the car quickly and following Sarah Jane into the house. John went in after the two women and Sky waited for Jade at the front door. Jade frowned as she got out of the car. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Jade asked.</p><p>“Mum’s showing your mum the attic. I think she wants to help her make sense of it all.” Sky explained, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“She didn’t talk once in the car. She said nothing to me. She didn’t even ask if I was okay.” Jade replied. Sky noticed the tears starting to bubble in her best friend’s eyes, “I think she’s really annoyed with me. She won’t be able to trust me after this, I know it.”</p><p>“Jade, she’ll be fine. It is a big shock for her, you can’t blame her for not wanting to talk about it.” Sky shrugged.</p><p>“But even when she’s in a bad mood, she always speaks to me. This is it, I’ve ruined everything. She hates me now.” Jade replied, starting to get panicky.</p><p>“Let’s go inside.” Sky took her arm as they headed into the living room. </p><p>Sarah Jane and Fiona headed straight to the attic as John went into the kitchen and began making tea. Sarah Jane led the way as she opened the door to the attic. Fiona followed on as her jaw dropped. Fiona looked all over the room at the many alien artifacts and technology and she could not believe what she was seeing. Sarah Jane couldn’t help but smile as she leaned against a wall watching Fiona walk around the room. Fiona’s mouth was wide open and her eyes sparkled with wonder. She turned to Sarah Jane who chuckled.</p><p>“Just wait.” Sarah Jane laughed as she came down the steps, “This is the best bit. Mr. Smith, I need you.”</p><p>Mr. Smith began to unfold from the wall, his fanfare playing as his fans blasted. Fiona stepped back a little, her mouth still wide open. She was so shocked by everything that Mr. Smith topped it off.</p><p>“He’s a bit of a show off.” Sarah Jane whispered to Fiona before turning to the computer, “Mr. Smith, this is Fiona, Jade’s mum. Fiona, this is Mr. Smith.”</p><p>“Hello, Fiona.” Mr. Smith greeted her in his monotone voice.</p><p>“It can talk. Umm, hello. Hello!” Fiona said softly. She continued to look around the room before looking back at Sarah Jane, “This is insane. This is absolutely insane.”</p><p>“Jade’s reaction was similar.” Sarah Jane laughed.</p><p>“How did you get a computer like that?” Fiona asked.</p><p>“I built him. Mr. Smith is a Xylok lifeform which is like a large crystal and I was able to build all of this and communicate with him. He is the most intelligent computer in the world.” Sarah Jane explained. </p><p>“So this is how you find out about all those aliens?” Fiona pointed.</p><p>“I can detect alien presences and communicate with anything in the universe.” Mr. Smith explained.</p><p>“Oh.” Fiona nodded, “This is absolutely… bonkers!”</p><p>Sarah Jane laughed as she crossed her arms. John then called her from downstairs as she turned.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute.” Sarah Jane smiled before leaving the room.</p><p>Fiona simply nodded. She continued to look around the room as she slowly sat down on the steps in front of Mr. Smith. Fiona was in her own literal world at this point, continuing to look around the room and taking in the little details. She was totally unaware of the footsteps approaching the attic. Fiona sighed when she noticed a cup of tea being presented to her.</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Fiona took the mug. She assumed it was Sarah Jane who had brought up her tea but when she looked up, there stood Jade but there was something wrong. She was crying. Fiona was immediately on alert, “What’s the matter? Why are you crying?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jade said as she broke down more.</p><p>Fiona’s heart dropped. She quickly put her cup of tea down beside her before taking her daughter’s hand and bringing her down to sit next to her on the step.</p><p>“Come on, sit down.” Fiona said as Jade sat down. She wrapped her arms around Jade as she kissed her head gently. She then cupped her face so she could see her face, “Oh, Jade. What are you sorry for?”</p><p>“For today, for not telling you. I would have told you but I swore not to tell anyone. It was so dangerous and I didn’t want to bring any…” Jade began as she cried but Fiona stopped her, her finger resting over her mouth.</p><p>“Jade, it’s alright! It’s alright. Sarah Jane explained everything. I understand, I do. This is a lot of hard work, you had to do what was right and if that meant you not telling me then that had to be it.” Fiona reassured her.</p><p>“But I kept such a big secret from you. I hid all of this away. So many things could and have happened and I can’t tell you anything.” Jade shook her head.</p><p>“You can tell me now. You don’t need to bottle it up anymore.” Fiona shook her head, “You can always tell me anything.”</p><p>“You don’t hate me?” Jade looked up at her mother, her eyes slightly red from crying.</p><p>“No! No, oh darling.” Fiona brought her into her arms, holding her tightly as she rocked her, “I would never hate you. Why would you think that?”</p><p>“You never spoke to me in the car. I thought you hated me. I was ready to go home and pack my bag and everything.” Jade replied.</p><p>“Jade, no. You are the most important thing to me. I would never dream of hating you. Even if you do drive me around the bloody bend with worry.” Fiona nudged her gently. Jade chuckled, “I’m sorry. I love you more than anything, sweetheart. You do know that, don’t you?”</p><p>Jade nodded with a smile. Fiona wiped the slowly drying tears from Jade’s face as she brought her into her arms once more. The two cuddled for a moment.</p><p>“What do you think of the attic?” Jade asked.</p><p>“It’s definitely different.” Fiona nodded, “It’s cool though. Very cool. Do you think it’s cool?”</p><p>“Yeah. Very cool.” Jade smiled.</p><p>They turned when they heard the door squeak open. They both turned to see John at the door.</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” John’s eyes widened, “I was just umm, I was just coming to get something. I didn’t realise you both were in here.”</p><p>“It’s alright. You can come in.” Fiona chuckled, “We were just having a little chat, weren’t we, darling?”</p><p>“Yep.” Jade smiled up at Fiona before turning to the door as she called out, “You can come in now.”</p><p>Slowly, Sky and Sarah Jane appeared at the door frame. Jade and Fiona immediately started laughing. They soon all moved over to the couch as they chatted, laughing at stories about aliens and space. Jade watched over her friends as they laughed before looking at her mum. Fiona laughed as she listened to John’s story, unaware of her daughter looking at her. Jade smiled. It felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders now that she was able to tell Fiona about everything. It felt good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Quick Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Bannerman Road Gang decide to go camping but Sarah Jane is a little hesitant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a super short chapter but oh well hehe, enjoy xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John packed up his car as Sarah Jane walked out of the house with her bag. Sky followed after her as she struggled with the large food cooler. Sarah Jane walked over to the boot as she put her bag in.</p><p>“Is that everything?” John asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.” Sarah Jane nodded.</p><p>“Hello? A little help here please.” Sky huffed.</p><p>“Oh sorry.” John walked around the car as he took the cooler from Sky, “You should have called me, I could have got that.”</p><p>“I did! You were too busy talking to Mr. Chandra.” Sky rolled her eyes before getting into the car, the door slamming a little.</p><p>“Is she in a mood with me?” John asked.</p><p>“She’s a bit stressed out. You know what she’s like when we go out. You’ll have to be careful when driving but I think she’s calming down now.” Sarah Jane looked into the back window as John shut the boot, “Are you okay? Not too stressed?”</p><p>“Nah! I can’t wait! We’re finally getting the chance to get away and actually have a good time. All I have thought about this week is those marshmallow sandwich-thingymabobs.” John grinned as he put his arm around Sarah Jane.</p><p>“S’mores.” Sarah Jane said quietly.</p><p>“Them!” John pointed, “I love those! They’re the best!” </p><p>“Well, I’m sure Clyde will get that all sorted.” Sarah Jane replied.</p><p>“Are you two coming?” Sky opened her door, “We’re going to be late!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, we’re coming!” John said sarcastically, “Keep your head on!”</p><p>Sarah Jane and John chuckled. The two walked towards the car and got in. They were going camping and they were meeting Luke, Sanjay, Clyde and Rani at the park. They were going to the same park they went to the last time when they met Zyre. Sarah Jane was excited to be going but she couldn’t help but worry about maybe seeing Zyre. It had only been a few months since they last went and Sarah Jane did not know what to expect. She knew she should probably just relax but she struggled to do so. She was happy she had John by her side, properly this time. She felt so safe with him and she knew he would not let anything bad happen to her but she still worried. </p><p>They soon pulled up to the park and started unpacking the car. They spotted the kids setting up their campsite as they waved them over. They greeted them before beginning to set up their places. Sarah Jane watched over the scenery as she thought about everything in her mind right now. All she could think about was Zyre. Sarah Jane sighed, she needed to be on her own for a moment.</p><p>John stood as he finished putting up the tent when he noticed Sarah Jane beginning to walk further into the park. He frowned, wondering where she was going. He put down his hammer he had just been using and jogged after her. </p><p>“Sarah?” John called, “Sarah?”</p><p>“Hm?” Sarah Jane turned as she stopped walking. </p><p>“Where are you going?” John reached her.</p><p>“I’m just going for a walk. I just needed a moment to myself.” Sarah Jane smiled.</p><p>“Are you alright? Has something happened?” John frowned.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Sarah Jane chuckled before her face softened, “It’s just strange being here again. I can’t help but feel paranoid about everything. I needed to have a breather.”</p><p>“Do you want me to leave you on your own?” John asked.</p><p>Sarah Jane paused for a moment as she looked at him.</p><p>“No. You can come with me.” Sarah Jane said softly.</p><p>John smiled. He slipped his hand into hers as Sarah Jane looked down at their hands. She looked back at John as she smiled at him. The two started walking then, Sarah Jane cuddling into his arm for a moment. They walked quietly for a couple of minutes as they listened to the breeze blowing through the trees and the birds singing. John squeezed her hand gently which made Sarah Jane look up at him.</p><p>“You alright?” John asked softly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sarah Jane nodded, “I was thinking about Zyre a lot earlier. I guess I got myself a little worked up.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you. She wasn’t exactly friendly, was she?”</p><p>“No. No, she wasn’t.”</p><p>“We could have gone somewhere else. I didn’t realise you would be so worried about it all. I should have looked for somewhere else for us to go.”</p><p>“No, no. I like it here, I do. It’s just that we haven’t been here since that all happened, it’s weird, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I guess it is. You’re not worried though? About Zyre coming back?”</p><p>“Nah.” Sarah Jane stopped walking as John stood in front of her, “I’ve got you to protect me, don’t I?”</p><p>John smiled, a faint giggle leaving his lips. Sarah Jane giggled with him as she stepped forward, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. She smiled when she broke it off, the couple continuing to walk until they were back at the campsite they had set up. </p><p>The night soon came and they were all around the campfire. They toasted marshmallows on the fire as Clyde told some ghost story. </p><p>“And then the babysitter answered the phone and the same man from earlier said down the phone,” Clyde explained as he held his flashlight underneath his chin, using his best spooky voice as he told the story, “‘I’m behind you’.”</p><p>Sarah Jane looked over to Sky who sat in between her and Rani. Her eyes were wide and Sarah Jane could tell the story was scaring her but she was trying hard to not give it away. Sarah Jane couldn’t help but laugh, knowing the story was only just a story and she knew Sky would not be able to sleep on her own tonight. Sarah Jane turned to John who sat next to her. He was eating his s’mores quite carelessly as he listened intently to Clyde’s story. He was totally engrossed, not aware of his surroundings around him at all. Sarah Jane took out the tissue from under her sleeve and handed it to him. That caught John’s attention.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” John turned, frowning down at the tissue.</p><p>“You need to wipe your face.” Sarah Jane said.</p><p>“Oh.” John giggled as he took the tissue when he finished his s’more, “Thanks. Clyde’s good at telling ghost stories, he definitely gives Charles Dickens a run for his money, eh?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Sarah Jane sat back a little so he could see Sky next to her.</p><p>“What do we think? Is she going to be in our tent tonight?” John raised a brow.</p><p>“It will surprise me if she doesn’t end up in our tent. I don’t know why we brought the tent for her, we know what she’s like.” Sarah Jane said quietly so Sky couldn’t hear her, “She’s good at hiding being scared though.”</p><p>“She can’t be that good if you can tell.” John replied.</p><p>“Mother’s intuition, dear.” Sarah Jane tapped her nose gently.</p><p>John laughed as he looked up. The night sky seemed to light up. It was a meteor shower.</p><p>“Clyde, shush.” John shot up from the log he sat on, “Look.”</p><p>“Wow!” Sanjay looked up.</p><p>“Did you know?” Sarah Jane stood up.</p><p>“What do you mean?” John asked.</p><p>“Did you know that there was going to be a meteor shower?” Sarah Jane asked.</p><p>“No. I had no idea.” John shook his head. He then looked at her as he grinned, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It is.” Sarah Jane smiled.</p><p>John put his arm around Sarah Jane, kissing her head as they cuddled into each other. They watched the meteor shower which lasted only a couple of minutes but it was amazing to see. They sat around the fire for an hour after that bit before deciding to finally call it a night.</p><p>Sarah Jane and John got into their sleeping bag, getting as cosy as possible. Sarah Jane watched as John patted his pillow down a little before laying his head down.</p><p>“Comfy?” Sarah Jane raised a brow.</p><p>“I am now.” John nodded which made Sarah Jane giggle, “You?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Sarah Jane giggled. She cuddled into John as he wrapped his arm around her. Sarah Jane wrapped her arm around his waist, closing her eyes with a little smile on her lips, “Could you turn the light off?”</p><p>“Yeah.” John nodded as he reached his hand over to the large flashlight in the corner. He flicked the switch as it turned off before wrapping his arms back around Sarah Jane, “That better?”</p><p>“Yes. Goodnight.” Sarah Jane lifted her head, kissing his lips, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” John smiled, letting his eyes droop shut.</p><p>The couple dozed off quickly in each other’s arms and it was so peaceful. That was until the zip of their tent woke them up. The two lifted their heads to a bright light being shown into their tent. The light was held by Sky.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” John asked tiredly.</p><p>“Can I sleep with you two?” Sky whispered, “I’m scared.”</p><p>Sarah Jane and John exchanged a knowing look. They should have put a bet on for how long it would be before Sky appeared at their tent. </p><p>“Come on then.” Sarah Jane pulled down the covers as the two made space for Sky in the middle. Sky climbed in between them as Sarah Jane pulled the covers back over them, “Comfy?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Sky nodded as she turned off her light, already tired.</p><p>Sarah Jane chuckled as she looked over to John in the darkness. He smiled back as the three cuddled in. Sarah Jane kissed Sky’s forehead as she already slept before letting her own eyelids droop. Sarah Jane put her arm around Sky as John held her hand that rested on Sky’s back. They felt safe and that reassurance that they had each other was enough to send them straight to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John has a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m so sorry i haven’t been updating this as much as i would like because i have been quite busy but i’ll try to keep up with it the best i can! anyways, enjoy :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He ran fast. Faster than he had ever run before. His hearts were beating so fast. He felt like he was going to pass out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was being shot at from so many different directions. He ducked and avoided the blasts as best as he could. He continued to run through the debris of the city, trying his best to not trip. Many others ran past him, trying to escape the destruction. The blasts continued to fly past him but he continued to run. Always running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not going to let anything distract him. Not the blasts, not the people fleeing, not the shrill and harsh voices around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exterminate! Exterminate!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John woke up with a loud gasp. He looked around the room as he panted. His one heart thudded in his chest. He was not there. He was on Bannerman Road. He was safe. The small room was dark and John fumbled to turn the lamp at the side on. As the room lit up, he rubbed his head and felt the sweat. He was practically drenched. He looked at his t-shirt and noticed that it was soaking. He looked at the time. 2:37 am. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John hadn’t really comprehended what had just happened in his dream when there was a knock at the door. A soft, familiar knock. He looked up at the door. John looked around again, not sure if he should answer the door or just pretend he was sleeping. He decided to answer it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John opened the door to a slightly disheveled Sarah Jane. She wrapped her long cardigan around her body as she squinted at the light from John’s room. She smiled up at him but she could see the worry on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to see if you were okay.” Sarah Jane said in a raspy voice, “I heard you gasp when I was in the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um, I just had a bad dream. It’s nothing.” John shook his head. He didn’t want to worry Sarah Jane. He could tell she was tired. She did have a long day today. The last thing he wanted her to do is stay up with him when she could be resting, “I’m alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re soaking.” Sarah Jane frowned, “Are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Yeah, I’m fine. Honestly.” John tried to shoo her away but Sarah Jane wasn’t going to back down and he knew that. In a way, he wanted Sarah Jane to say. He knew she would listen to him and he needed that. John had not really thought about that part of his past in a while. There had been other things that took over and after being on Bannerman Road with Sarah Jane for just coming up a month, he was more focused on that and on her. But he guessed he was more settled in now and different things were taking over his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John could feel himself break. Sarah Jane watched as his face screwed up a little as he gasped again. He covered his face, wiping at his eyes. Sarah Jane stepped forward as she took his hand away from his face. John kept his head bowed as tears fell from his eyes. Sarah Jane’s heart sank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, sit down.” Sarah Jane said as she brought him over the small bed, “I’ll go get you a glass of water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John just nodded as Sarah Jane left the room. When she returned, she held a glass of cold water. She handed it to him as she sat next to him, smoothing her hair down a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” John gulped the water before putting it on the side, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. You don’t need to apologise.” Sarah Jane said softly. She took his hand as she looked at him, “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John looked at their hands before her. Her hand was warm and soothing above his. Being with her like this was nice and also different. They had not been alone like this in a long time. They had moments alone but it either didn’t last this long or it wasn’t as intimate as this. John looked at Sarah Jane and noticed her eyes first. They were sympathetic and patient. He always loved the colour of her eyes and how they would shift slightly in the light. He had never seen a green or a pair of eyes that could compare. John finally nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was on Gallifrey. During the Time War. Not much happened, I was just running but being there… It brought it all back. I hadn’t thought about it in so long. I thought I had forgotten about it. I guess I was wrong.” John explained as he stared at a piece of fluff on the floor. His breath was shaky, “I heard them. I heard the Daleks. I didn’t see any but I heard them. They shot at me but I managed to get away. I don’t know why I was running but I just was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re safe, John. Nothing’s going to happen.” Sarah Jane squeezed his hand, “You’re not there anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought I had forgotten. I thought…” John’s eyes stung as he blinked. He tried so hard to not cry but he struggled. He swallowed, “I thought I was better. What I did then… I should have saved them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had no choice. You had to do what you had to do. You can’t dwell on that.” Sarah Jane tried to reassure him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I killed them. I destroyed the whole planet.” John replied, “I’m a murderer. I’ll never escape it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John, listen to me.” Sarah Jane cupped his face, making him look at her, “You are not a murderer. What you had to do was horrible but you had no other choice. You are not him anymore, you are not the Doctor. You are human and you are probably the best man I know. You’re a good man, John. You know better than that now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John stared into Sarah Jane’s eyes as she said this. The warmth of her hands against his cheeks seemed to soothe him. Many things swam through his head as he looked at her. Over the past month, John had felt his feelings for Sarah Jane grow stronger. He had fallen in love with her all over again. Being with her after so long really brought that to light. He wanted so bad to tell her how much he loved her but how could he know if she felt the same. John lifted his hands to hers to take them. Sarah Jane took this another way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m sorry.” Sarah Jane said softly. She felt that she had overstepped her mark. She tried to pull her hands away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no.” John shook his head as he kept a hold of her hands. Sarah Jane looked up at him as he rubbed her hands with his thumbs. John smiled at her, “Don’t apologise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah Jane looked at their hands for a moment before looking at him. She wanted to say more but it didn’t feel right. What she really wanted to say did not feel right at this time. Sarah Jane felt her heart quicken and her tongue become tied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, um,” Sarah Jane stood as she let go of John’s hands. She itched her head, “I probably should get back to bed. I’m up early tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept you up.” John stood too, also itching his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. You didn’t keep me up. I wanted to see if you were okay and I appreciate you telling me what was going on. You’re best to get some sleep too.” Sarah Jane said, “You look shattered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do too.” John said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thanks.” Sarah Jane laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant…” John scrambled over to her, “I just meant that… What I meant was-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you meant.” Sarah Jane giggled as she looked at the ground. She looked back up at John with a little smile on her lips. Slowly, she leaned and kissed his cheek gently, “Goodnight, John.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Sarah.” John smiled, hoping he was not bright red right now. He watched as Sarah Jane turned with a smile and headed towards the door. He quickly grabbed her hand, “Sarah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming to see me. I don’t really know what I would have done if you didn’t come to see me.” John said softly, “You were here when I needed you. Like you always are but especially tonight. I really appreciate that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah Jane was a little taken aback. The mix of his hand holding hers and saying that to her, she felt like she was floating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Sarah Jane smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John watched as Sarah Jane soon left his small room, closing the door behind herself. He crawled back into bed and stared at the ceiling. His heart seemed to skip a beat. All he could think about was her. His eyelids started to droop, sending him into a lovely dream about his Sarah Jane. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kaboom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah Jane comes home to a very chaotic scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sarah Jane got out of the car and headed towards the door. She looked through her keys until she got her house key. She put the key in the door and unlocked it. When she stepped in, Sarah Jane didn’t have much time to think when she was startled by a loud bang followed by a scream upstairs. Sarah Jane turned quickly to look at the stairs, her heart already racing. She pulled out her sonic lipstick from her bag before chucking it to the side. She then sprinted up the stairs as her heart thudded hard in her chest. She reached the door of the attic and swung it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flood of smoke hit her as she coughed. Sarah Jane held her sonic lipstick up, ready to attack any aliens that would come for her but instead, she was met with laughter and a couple of coughs. The smoke cleared a little and she noticed John, Sky, Rani and Maria standing next to a large dismantled machine (or at least, that’s what she assumed it was. It really could have just been random things John piled on top of each other again). They continued to laugh, not bothering with the mess they made. Rani and Maria quickly noticed Sarah Jane and stopped laughing. Sky lifted her head when she noticed her mum too and stopped laughing. She hit her dad’s arm which made John turn. When he noticed Sarah Jane, his smile dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” John’s eyes widened. He tried a smile and tried to figure out the quickest way to butter Sarah Jane up, “Hello, darling. Fancy you being home so early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m later than I should be.” Sarah Jane said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that you are, my darling.” John looked at his watch before walking to her and put his arm around her, “Girls, why don’t you go downstairs and get tea on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sky, Rani and Maria left the attic. Sarah Jane and John stood for a moment until the girls all left. Sarah Jane looked around the attic, trying her best to not get angry with the mess that had been made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your day then, dear? Have fun doing your investigative journalism?” John asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it was fine until I came home and found that my attic had turned into a school science lab.” Sarah Jane huffed and crossed her arms as she finally looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. About that-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at the mess you’ve made, John. And you know there’s a lot of sensitive stuff in here! The whole place could have gone up!” Sarah Jane broke from his arms, “And Mr. Smith could have been blown up too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect it to blow up, Sarah. Me and the girls were just trying to build a machine that created lightning.” John shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lightning? Lightning? John, come on!” Sarah Jane rolled her eyes before turning to the dismantled machine. She went to pick up a part of the circuit board but it was still hot, “Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” John rushed over to her as Sarah Jane sucked on her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine! We need this cleaned up.” Sarah Jane huffed before leaving the attic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John watched her leave the attic and knew this was going to be a very long day. He looked down at the machine he had built as he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice one, John.” He said to himself before leaving the attic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reached the kitchen, he overheard their conversation about where Luke, Clyde and Sanjay were to which Rani explained Luke and Sanjay were back in Oxford and Clyde was at his mum’s. Sarah Jane grabbed the broom and headed upstairs, John and the girls following after her with other things to help them clean up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all started to tidying up the attic and Sky, Rani and Maria were all quite cheery but noticed the tension between Sarah Jane and John. They tried their best to keep their distance and also keep the peace between them. John was on the steps in front of Mr. Smith as he took apart the machine. Sarah Jane sweeped the floor as she sighed. Maria sat on the couch, tidying up the papers that had blown from their stacks as Sarah Jane approached her with the broom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Maria asked quietly, making sure John didn’t overhear their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Sarah Jane nodded, clear she was deep in her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” Maria raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah Jane just sighed as she lifted her head. She gave Maria a look which made her laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t mean to cause a mess. You know what he’s like.” Maria chuckled, “He’s only trying to have fun with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs to be more careful.” Sarah Jane huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Careful’ isn’t not exactly in his nature but you know that better than anyone.” Maria smiled. Sarah Jane looked at the younger woman and couldn’t help but smile, “Just speak to him when you get the chance, yeah? He didn’t mean any harm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah Jane sighed as she looked over to John. He was still collecting the parts of the machine, his back to them. She knew she should probably speak to him. Sarah Jane hated being annoyed with John especially over little things like this but at the same time, the attic could have gone up in flames if they weren’t careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the attic was presentable (to say the least), the girls headed downstairs to put things in the bin and make another cup of tea. Sarah Jane had finished sweeping the attic when she noticed John still on the steps. She walked slowly towards him as she swallowed nervously, joining him on the steps. John did not look up, quietly sonicking the panels he held in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need any help?” Sarah Jane asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no. No thanks. Just trying to take it part.” John replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay.” Sarah Jane nodded as she watched him continue to fiddle with the panel. Sarah Jane bit her lip, unsure of what to say. It was awkward and the longer they sat in silence, the more painful it got, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? What for?” John lifted his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For being cross with you. I shouldn’t have got that angry.” Sarah Jane explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t need to apologise. I should be the one saying sorry. You were right, I could have blown up the attic.” John took off his reading glasses, “And I did make a mess too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t fair on you that I got so cross.” Sarah Jane replied with a worried look. She then looked down at the panels in John’s hands whilst John smiled at her. He nudged her gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’re on the same page then?” John said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah Jane looked at him with a little smile. She then leaned in and kissed him. She broke it off as she looked at the panels in his hand. John put down his sonic screwdriver and took her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your finger?” John asked, looking at her little burn on her fingertip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. A bit of cold water did the trick.” Sarah Jane smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John smiled back, bringing her hand up to his mouth as he kissed the burn gently. Sarah Jane smiled as she watched him before her eyes went back to the panels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you wanting to create lightning?” Sarah Jane asked which made John laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, initially, it wasn’t me who wanted to do it. It was our daughter. She was telling Maria and Rani about the Slitheen last summer and she wanted to know if we could create lightning.” John explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girl who can manipulate electricity wanted to know how to create lightning, that doesn’t surprise me at all.” Sarah Jane giggled, “Thank goodness Clyde isn’t here. He definitely would be calling her ‘Sparky’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.” John chuckled, “Anyway, I thought me and the girls can build this and then maybe Sky can have a bit of input but before we could get it outside, it sparked up and that’s when you got home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah Jane nodded quietly. She looked at the pieces for the machine for a moment before looking back at John.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could always rebuild it. You and me.” Sarah Jane said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” John asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could put it back together. I don’t think the fact it was like the Leaning Tower of Pisa helped it, you know.” Sarah Jane giggled, “It won’t take long, will it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Unless we have another argument.” John looked at her with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Sarah Jane grinned before kissing his cheek and getting up, “Come on then, let’s get cracking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah Jane and John started building the machine again. It surprisingly didn’t take very long and they didn’t even bicker once. The machine wasn’t as big as it had been when John and the girls built it initially. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sky, Rani and Maria sat in the living room as they talked. They were aware of footsteps coming down the stairs and frowned at one another when there was a small thump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Rani frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno.” Maria looked over the couch, “Maybe they’re still arguing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Sarah Jane opened the door of the living room, “Grab your coats, we’re going outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outside?” Sky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on.” Sarah Jane said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls all got up and followed after Sarah Jane as they put on their coats. They headed out to the garden and noticed John setting up the machine. The sun was splitting the sky and the girls were quite warm with their coats on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You rebuilt it?” Rani asked as they all walked up to John.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” John replied with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the rest of it?” Sky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, your mum and I decided that there were some parts that weren’t needed for it.” John replied before guiding Sky around the machine, “Now hold these handles and put some energy in there. Not too much now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sky focused on her powers and started to generate power through the machine. They all looked up as the power from the machine shot up to the bright sky and dark clouds appeared, lightning cracking in the sky. They all laughed as the lightning began but soon, it started to batter down with rain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quick, we need to get this inside!” John rushed over to the machine as they all laughed and ran inside. They all dried off, watching the rain and lightning from the open door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think your machine was actually a really good idea.” Sarah Jane put her hand on John’s shoulder as she put her hood down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?” John raised a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sarah Jane nodded before looking at him, “We needed the thunder and lightning. It’s been roasting these past few days.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>